sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Liza Molokai
Liza Molokai (6 BBY—), born Alluria Holisia, had a fairly typical Sarian childhood up until the age of 7. Raised the youngest of 4 kids, with an older brother (the eldest) and two sisters, their family was run by a loving mother and father who both worked in Yaerberron. Tragedy eventually struck the family as both parents were lost in a speeder accident that left the four children to fend for themselves. The eldest Holisia did what he could to keep him and his sisters together as a family, but after several months of struggle, he finally gave up hope and sent his sisters to live with other families. Alluria was sent to live with an Imperial officer and his wife, who were stationed on Caspar during the Imperial Occupation, and were amongst the last to leave around 0 BBY - 1 ABY. The officer was on the verge of retiring, and was returning to live on Corellia once again. They both were loving and fond of Alluria, despite the fact that the girl they were adopting was an 'alien'. To ease her into a new life they gave her a new name and, shortly after her eighth birthday, she became known as Liza Molokai. Life as a Child on Corellia Her new parents did what they could to ease Liza into her new life upon Corellia, sheltering her from the prejudices and bigotry that some felt and often times showed by keeping her rather shelted. The best teachers were brought in to tutor the girl in all kinds of subjects, math, science and history mingled with military history and other such topics. The latter was a result of Liza's father's doing as he wished for her, his only child, to follow in his footsteps and become a pilot like he was, as well as his father before him. Playmates were few and far between but Liza never seemed to miss such things as she was too busy with her studies. As she grew closer to adolesence the academics were interspersed with athletics and even blaster training, things she enjoyed and excelled while she struggled slightly to keep up academically. Thankfully her overal GPA was high enough to 'graduate with honors', so to speak, and with a bit of string pulling she was accepted into the Academy. Academy Years At first the Sarian was ill-looked upon by her upperclassmen, alien enough to not really be able to blend in, causing a bit of an uproar among students and the instructors alike as someone other than human was being schooled within their beloved academy. Threats were made and cruel barbs tossed but she kept her chin held high. It was not long before she 'showed' them just what she was made of and soon held the highest GPA in her class. Once the academic part of the studies came to a conclusion it came from for Liza to decide how she wanted to serve the Empire. Serving with the 501st held some appeal for a while but Liza would eventually decide that she truly wanted to follow in her father's footstep and learn how to be a Current Assignment Ribbons & Merits Molokai, Liza